cold night
by gaarasand
Summary: naruto finds hinata in the rain and takes care of her. oneshot, NaruHina


Cold night warm day  
  
A/N the chars are all 18 and fully developed physically. ^_^ Naruto and Hinata fluff  
  
Naruto was on his way to the night club that he went to every now and then. It was raining outside, the wind was blowing, and he couldn't wait to get inside. When he got inside he saw all of his friends, the leaf nins that he had known when he went to his first chuunin exam. They were all dancing and there were other people in there, but just random guys and gals. Naruto walked down the steps until he was at the bar with Shikamaru.  
  
"So Shikamaru, how has it been in here, having to put up with Ino's requests to dance all night so far," Naruto said with a big foxy grin.  
  
"Truthfully, she hasn't been that bad. She has gone out with the other girls to find someone that can dance. The funny thing is they all started to dance with each other. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, they seem to be the eye candy of all the guys in the place. And our frog hermit as well," Shikamaru said, as lazily as he could.  
  
"Well, as much as I like to see them dancing like that, I can't let some other guy take my Hinata away from me now can I," Naruto said, winking at Shikamaru. Naruto walked up to the group of girls. The other girls all saw him except for Hinata she kept on dancing with her eyes closed. ( Dancing with her hands in the air and on her hair and such. Hey, she was having a good time.)  
  
"Umm, Hinata-chan, I think someone wants to ask you something," Ino said, turning Hinata around to face Naruto.  
  
"Na-Naruto-kun. What do you want to ask me?" Hinata inquired. She was blushing a little bit, though not as much as she did before.  
  
"Hinata-chan, will you dance with me?" Naruto asked flat out.  
  
"Yes, I would love to," Hinata answered, then grabbed our brave nin by the arm and started to dance.  
  
"I'm kind of not good at dancing, so could you help me out Hinata- chan?" Naruto questioned shyly.  
  
"All you have to do is do like me," Hinata stated simply, starting to put up her hands and moving her hips. The whole time Naruto just watched, staring at her. "Come on Naruto-kun, dance with me." At that Hinata could hear the music change to something slower. She grabbed his arm, circled it around her waist and put her hand on his shoulder. There two other hands were together. She put her head to his shoulder and started to walk around in a circle.  
  
"Now this is something I think I can handle," Naruto said with a ^_^ on his face. Then he stepped on her foot. "So sorry Hinata-chan."  
  
"It's alright. This is very nice," Hinata said into his chest.  
  
After a while the dance was over. Hinata knew that Naruto was not going to do a fast song from what she saw earlier. So pulled him over to the bar. "Can I have something to drink, bartender?"  
  
"Hinata-chan, thanks for pulling me out of there when a fast dance played. I just think moving like that is too girly for me, and I am a little clumsy as you have seen," Naruto said.  
  
"You're welcome for that," Hinata answered, smiling like ^_^. Then a drink was slid to over her. "This place is hot," Hinata pointed out, drinking all the contents of the cup as fast as she could.  
  
"Not as hot as you," Naruto murmured into her ear. She blushed like mad; all of her face was red.  
  
"Naruto-kun, thanks," she whispered back in his ear. After a few more dances Hinata was tired. "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," she said, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
In the background, you could see the frog hermit yell at the barkeeper, "What do you mean you lost the drink I got for my date," ( hint hint. That is one sad guy I must say. Having to drug girls.)  
  
Outside with Hinata after she walked down the road for a time...  
  
"It feels so nice out here," Hinata remarked as the wind and rain hit her, cooling her off. "I really should have brought an umbrella," she said to herself, then, "I feel dizzy now." After that, Hinata fell down.  
  
Naruto walked out of the building and spotted Hinata.  
  
"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled as he shook her small body.  
  
"Naruto-kun," She replied weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. First we need to get you out of this weather to my place, that alright with you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yes," She answered in little more then a whisper.  
  
"All right, let's go," Naruto decided. Then he picked her up and jumped until he got to his house.  
  
Naruto opened the door and put her down on his bed. 'I have to get you out of those wet clothes, but how do I do it without being called a pervert,' He wondered, then, "I got it!" He put a blanket over her.  
  
"Got what?" she asked.  
  
"A way to get you out of your wet dress," Naruto stated.  
  
"No need for that, I have enough strength for that. Turn around," She commanded. With that he spun away so that he wasn't looking at her. He heard the sounds of wet clothes hitting the ground and out of the corner of his eyes he could see clothes other then her dress. ( i.e. underwear. I am not a completely messed up guy, she is under a blanket. Haven't you ever changed under a blanket of some sort? Yeah, I thought so.)  
  
"Are you done? Can I turn around?" Naruto questioned. Not hearing an answer, he turned around to see that she was on her stomach, fast asleep. He put the blanket all the way over her shoulders to her neck and kissed her cheek. "Have a good sleep Hinata-chan."  
  
"You too Naruto-domo," Hinata sleep-answered. All that night Naruto kept watch over her, sitting against the wall until he fell asleep ( like kenshin dose in samurai x.)  
  
When morning came a few hours later Hinata woke up to find herself in a strange room naked, no less. She started to look around and saw Naruto sitting against the wall. There was a note attached to the floor next to him.  
  
'If you wake up before I do then there is a closet to my right, in it you can put on any thing you want.  
PS: I didn't peek or touch anything. You undressed yourself. So don't hurt me.'  
  
"That's good. I know that I could trust him," She stated, then got up and went to the closet. It had a lot of shirts in it, most orange. She put one on and found it was good and baggy, like a dress with big arms. After she got on the shirt she got on her other stuff. She then decided to make some ramen for Naruto for being so kind as to take care of her last night. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I better go and answer it," Hinata said to herself. She looked in the little eye thing and saw that Neji was there. She opened the door slowly so she could not be seen yet.  
  
"Narutoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Neji yelled out as he saw the door open but before he walked in. "Where is Hinata-sama!!" Then he saw his younger cousin and his lifetime charge. "Hinata-sama, what are you doing here? Did he hurt you? If he did I will make him pay." (in this Neji respects Hinata more and is worried about her is if she was a little sister. He is very over protective, hahaha.)  
  
"It's alright, Neji-niisan," she said. "All he did was take care of me last night, I got a little dizzy, passed out, and he found me. That is all that happened, all right?!?" Hinata answered, almost yelling the last part.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. He got up and walked over to Hinata and Neji. He had on a big ^_^ when he saw her wearing his shirt.  
  
"Yes, she was missing for hours. Her father was worried and that is why he sent me, her protector," Neji replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you protect her last night? She could have gotten sick, or been taken by some thugs," Naruto wanted to know. When he said that Hinata walked up next to him and put her arms on his chest.  
  
"Neji-niisan, it's alright, nothing happened. Let me get my things and I will go home," She said softly. Then she got her stuff then went over to hug Naruto. "See you tonight, Naruto-kun. This time at my place and I will take care of you," She whispered in his ear.  
  
a/n I know that I have not put anything up in a long time. But here is a oneshot for now. I might make it more later if I can think of any more to it. Or if I get reviews.  
  
Plz review 


End file.
